Emmett's Fairy
by I.Am.Her.BlackBird
Summary: There is more to the world than what Bella knows. When her cousin comes to town she learns of more creatures that the Cullen's haven't mentioned. Ava captures the heart of the burly Cullen and comes to a crossroads in her life. Give up all she's known for love. Or give up love for who she is. (Emmett/Oc)
1. Preface

The house of vampires is quiet as they all did their own thing. The weather is dreary, just as they liked it, in the small Alaskan town. They all are content.

A vase shattering on the ground interrupts the household. Everyone rushes to the small pixie like woman. Her eyes seeing and unseeing at the same time. Her empathic husband hands the pixie her sketchbook. Her hand races across the page. Soon a portrait is made. It depicts a young woman with long wavy hair.

The woman comes back to the present with a conflict look on her face and turns toward her bronze haired brother who is equally conflicted.

"What is it Alice?" The head of the household asks.

"Emmett find his mate." She says quietly. The blonde woman takes a step from her large husband who is shocked.

"What do you mean?" Emmett asks tentatively.

"I saw two futures. One where you stay with Rose. The other you are with her." She shows him the portrait. "There's a problem though."

"What problem?" Rosalie asks. Alice hesitates.

"She's human."

"When do we meet her?" Rosalie asks again.

"Five years." Rosalie puts a surprisingly supportive hand on her husband's shoulder. Whatever was to come they would face it together as always. Even if they lost each other in the end.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

**This is an AU where Emmett and Rose are still in school. I know they were Seniors when Bella started at Forks. If there are major inconsistencies in the timeline that I don't address let me know. I'm writing this when I have time between my college classes.**

Forks is a beautiful town. The leaves are falling making puddles of color on the ground. I love this time of years. The only downside is I'm switching school in the middle of my Senior year. Well not really, it's only October.

Charlie pulls up to the house and Bella is waiting outside with whom I assume is Edward. I immediately know what he is. I've met his kind before. The only question is, does Bella know? I know she doesn't know about me. At least I don't think she does unless she's met someone like me. I'm just like Edward in a sense. My kind shouldn't exist. The only different is my kind doesn't need to kill to survive.

"You ready, kid?" Charlie asks. Am I ready? This is a big change for me.

"Yeah. I think I am." A change is what I need. Charlie gets out and opens the trunk to get my bags.

"Ava!" Bella practically yells as I get out of the car, making me smile. It's been a couple years since we last saw each other. Despite time we still emailed and called each other.

"Hey Bella." She gives me a big hug. We've been close since we were little. We're only a month apart in age, with Bella being older. I look over her should toward Edward to see him looking confused.

"Ava, this is my boyfriend, Edward. Edward this is Eva." We both give each other a little nod. I've heard a lot about him from both Bella and Charlie. "Come on. I had Alice help me decorate your room." Who? I look towards Charlie who just shrugs and nods to the house for us go in. Bella leads us up to the attic where I'll be staying. I knew that was the only way I could come live with them, which is fine with me.

The four of us enter the beautiful room. The walls are partially slanted and the natural wood color. The full sized bed is off in one corner with a night-stand. A black dresser sits next to the night-stand and a desk across the room under a window. There are black curtains on all the windows. A large black curtain acts as a partition for my 'room' and the stuff in storage. The bed has a grey comforter with large black swirls. It seems that Bella remembered my favorite colors because there is also a large dark grey area rug.

Charlie puts my two bags on my bed before turning toward us.

"I got to head in to work in about an hour. It will be late when I get in so don't wait up but don't stay up to late. You both have school tomorrow. Edward." They both exchange a little nod before Charlie head back downstairs. I know Charlie isn't fond of him since he broke up with Bella and disappeared for like four months.

"I love the room. Thank you Bella."

"I can't take all the credit. Alice did most of it. I just told her what you liked."

"Alice really enjoyed doing this for you, Ava." Edward speaks for the first time.

"Tell her I said, 'Thank you'."

"Why don't you go with me tonight to the Cullen's? That way you're not home alone tonight."

"I wouldn't want to impose."

"My family would love to meet you. Alice would love to hear how you like your room." I can tell by the look on Bella's face that I don't really have an option. She's hardheaded. Once she gets an idea in her head, she makes it happen. Do I really want to be in a house full of his kind? I see from his eyes he feeds differently than most of his kind.

"Fine, you've twisted my arm. When are we leaving?" Bella smiles.

"In about an hour."

"Okay. Let me know, I'm going to put my things away." Bella gives me another hug and turns to leave. "Hey Edward. Can we talk for a moment?"

"Ava don't give him the talk about hurting me. Charlie already did." I just smile at her. She huffs and heads downstairs.

"What can I- "

"Does she know you're a vampire?" I interrupt. The look on his face gets serious.

"How do you know?"

"Answer the question." He sighs

"Yes, she does. She knows about my whole family."

"If you ever feed from her I will make it my personal mission to end you." He looks me in the eyes as we stand in silence. I know I can hold up my promise, but he doesn't. He seems to assess that I'm serious though as he nods.

"I know what you are because I've met your kind. Not a great experience though. Any others around I should know about?" He shakes his head.

"Only vampires around are my family." He looks away as he says it.

"Who else?" He takes a moment. Probably debating on what to tell me.

"There's a nomad around."

"She's not friendly?"

"No, we killed her mate. She wants Bella." I go to say something, but he holds up a hand. "We are protecting her. You as well now that you're here. I spend every night here watching over Bella. The wolves are on guard too." Wolves great.

"Not a great experience with the wolves either. How haven't they killed you yet?"

"My father made a deal with them last time we were here. There is a boundary line none of us cross."

"Edward, Ava?" Bella calls up.

"Go, I'm going to unpack. You can tell Bella that I know." Without a word he heads down to his girlfriend. I don't really approve but I've seen human vampire relationships. They don't end well though.

It doesn't take me long to unpack. I didn't bring much with me. I sit on my bed, which is just perfect. I end up falling asleep for a little bit because the next thing I knew Bella was waking me.

"You ready to head over?" I groggily nod.

The ride to the Cullen's doesn't take long with how Edward drives. Their house is gorgeous. Bella and Edward walk right up to the house, but I hesitate. I know they have a different diet but that doesn't quell my nerves. I feel a rush of calm that I can tell isn't my own. What the hell caused it?

"You coming Ava?" With a sigh I walk up to the house. I don't know if Edward told his family that I knew. I don't even know how big his family is.

Entering the house, I see whom I assume are his parents.

"Hello. You must be Ava. I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme. Let's go to the living room. We have much to discuss it seems." They usher us to the living room where four more vampires sit. I am unprepared for this.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

**Don't expect such recent updates. I had a lot of time today in between classes. If you have any suggestions or comments let me know. **

**WARNING sensitive topic in this chapter.**

The conversation started with them explaining that they feed from animals. Also, that Edward can read minds, but mine and Bella's, Alice can see the future, and that Jasper can manipulate emotions.

The room is quiet with all eyes on me. I should feel anxious and nervous but now know that Jasper is calming me.

"Ava, how do you know what vampires are?" Bella breaks the silence and questions what is on everyone's mind.

"Because of my mother I guess."

"You guess?" Carlisle questions

"My mother is a Fairy."

"What? Fairies exist? What else?" Bella asks shocked.

"That's all."

"Fairies are like wolves. They stay together and are rarely nomadic. They're basically humans with powers." Carlisle explains and I nod in confirmation. I look around the room and land on the one introduced as Emmett. He's looking at me differently than the others. It looks like he's not breathing, not that he needs to.

"Are you a Fairy?" Emmett asks.

"Yes."

"So, how do you know about vampires? Have you met some before?" Bella asks.

"I've never had a great relationship with vampires. I knew they existed before I met one. My mom told me stories of her friend, Bill, who is a vampire. They were good stories. I met my first vampire when I was 15. A nomad came through. One who knew my mom." I take a moment to gather myself and look around the room once more. The next part of my story is a rough one. It's important to let them know about my hesitations with vampires.

"This nomad wanted to hurt my mother for killing his mate, which was in self-defense. He figured the best way to do this was to hurt me." I take another moment. "He found me… and raped me." A wide range of emotions fill the room. "I'm not perfect but I'm in a forward motion getting better. I isolated myself for months though. My mother found and killed the vampire."

"How'd you survive the nomad?" Rosalie asks almost angerly.

"He wanted me to survive. That's the only reason."

"What about Uncle Eric? Does he know everything?" Bella questions.

"He knew everything before he married mom. They both knew that with him being human there was a chance I'd be a Fairy."

"Are you being a Fairy the reason I can't read your mind? Are you doing something to stop me?" I shake my head.

"I'm not doing anything to stop you. Am I the first Fairy you've met?" He nods, "Meet another Fairy and let me know." He chuckles. "Have any of you met a Fairy?" Everyone shakes their head but Carlisle.

"I met one a long time ago when I was alone. He and his clan were kind to me the short time we knew each other. If you don't mind me asking. Why aren't you with a clan?"

"Where I came from there is a clan. My mother and I was apart of it. A wolf took her life one day though. Dad shut down after that. This past month he decided living here in Forks would be better for me. Less reminders of what happened." Bella is shocked.

"I thought Aunt Caroline died in a car accident." I give a little shrug.

"The clan knew the truth. It put a bigger strain on the wolf/Fairy relationship there. The wolf killed my mother due protecting Bill. The car accident story was just to tell those who don't know about the supernatural."

"I'm so sorry you've gone through so much." Esme expresses. I give her a smile. She seems sweet and kind.

"So. How long have you known I was coming?" I ask looking to Alice who smiles big and looks toward Emmett.

"Five years."

"Five years? Wow. You're one hell of a seer."

"How about Emmett give you a tour of the house?" Rosalie suggests patting Emmett on his shoulder. He seems uncertain but nods. Edward takes Bella's hand and ushers her somewhere in the house. Emmett stands and walks toward me as I stand.

He leads the way through the large house. The tour is pleasant. Emmett is like a big teddy bear. The last place he shows me in the large spacious back yard and the small garden that is there. There are flowers everywhere rapping around the arch entry and even the bench.

"Esme planted these. She truly knows how to decorate."

"It's gorgeous."

"So. What all can you do as a Fairy?" He asks hesitantly.

"Many things. We use our energy to different things. I can focus my energy to heal myself or someone else. I can create little physical bursts. I can even do this." I walk toward a rose that is in the shade and still just a bud. Reaching out to it a golden swirl emanates from my hand and to the flower. Soon it blooms in full and is a little bigger than the near by roses.

"That is amazing. If it's energy does it make you tired?" We walk over to the bench and take a seat. It truly is beautiful in this garden. Even the overcast can't put a damper on its beauty.

"It depends how much I use. That little bit, no. Now if I had to, say, heal a large wound. It would take a lot more out of me. So. What's your favorite animal to hunt?" He laughs a loud magical laugh.

"Bear. Grant it one almost killed me when I was human. Guess it's sort of revenge. Plus, they put up a good fun fight." It's my turn to laugh now. Just picturing him wrestling with a bear is funny.

Emmett turns his head to the side as if he hears something. With his supernatural hearing I'm sure he did.

"Edward says there is food in the kitchen. Esme cooked dinner for both of you."

"That was nice of her. She didn't have to." We both stand and he leads the way back to the house. The kitchen smells wonderfully like spaghetti, my favorite. I take a seat next to Bella as Esme hands us both plates.

"You're going to love Esme's cooking." Bella tells me. With a bite of the spaghetti and can concur with Bella. Esme is a wonderful cook. I begin to hear piano music from somewhere in the house. Edward looks a little annoyed.

"Rosalie is playing. She thinks she plays better than me." I chuckle. He sounded almost childish when he said that. They must have a back and forth going on stemming years.

I know not all vampires are the one who hurt me. This coven, no family, proves just that. I'm worried about Bella's choice in dating a vampire, but I feel like they won't force anything upon her. I think I'm going to like it here.


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

**My laptop is currently broken.** I'**m having to replace the keyboard. I'm currently using a tablet so there might be some grammar issues due to not having the Grammerly addon. If you have any questions or ideas let me know ****. **

"You ready?" Bella asks me as I walk into the kitchen.

"Physically." She laughs. Today is my first day at Forks High. Something I'm not totally ready for mentally. It's the start of my Senior year and I'm starting at Forks late. I only got a couple weeks at my old high school. I know Bella understands my pain. She moved during her Junior year. Moving during any year of High School sucks.

"I'm sure you'll be fine, Ava." Charlie reassures me from behind his newspaper at the kitchen table. I take a seat across from him as Bella sits between us and hands me a cup of coffee.

"You know me so well." She made my coffee perfect. Black. No cream. No sugar. Exactly how I enjoy it.

"Edward is picking us up today." She says casually. Charlie looks at me from over his paper. I'm still hesitant about the whole Cullen situation. If I plan to stay here then I'm going to have to get over it I guess. I have to admit, something about Emmett is interesting. He was really nice when he gave me the house tour. He's like a big teddy bear.

"That's fine."

Once Edward picks us up it takes no time to get to the school. It was a bit scary. I don't know how Bella deals with it. I know he's a vampire but damn, drive the speed limit occasionally. Bella and Edward leads me to the main office so I can grab my schedule.

1st- Photography

2nd- History

3rd- Psych

4th- English

Lunch

5th- Algebra

6th- Biology

Bella tells me we have no classes together, except lunch of course, so that's fun. Edward says I have a few classes with his siblings. At least there's that. Bella points out to me which building to go to for photography but we are interrupted.

"This must be Ava. How about an exclusive for the paper?" We are approached by some guy with a pen and notebook.

"No, Eric." Bella grabs my arms and pulls me away before I can say anything. He just nods and turns away.

"He tried to get an exclusive on me too. I figured you didn't want to be front page of the school paper."

"No, not really. Thanks. I guess I didn't realized how small the school is. New students must be interesting around here." She nods.

"I was the last new students and that was last year. Before that the Cullen's. I would like to say it will die down but if you hang around me and the Cullen's, the stares will be there."

"Fun." I give her and Edward a wave before I start walking toward the photography class. I still have about ten minutes before first bell. I wonder if a Cullen will be there.

It starts to rain as I reach the building. The early October rain is cold to my skin but it feels nice. Thankfully I didn't get to wet before getting to my classroom. I hand my teacher the paper she needs to sign. While she does that I look around the room. Rosalie is in here with me. She only gives a nod in acknowledgment. The teacher tell me to sit anywhere. I turn back around and Rosalie motions for me to sit next to her. I make my to the back of the class to sit with her and notice there isn't a lot of students in here. Maybe 10 at most. I've always preferred a smaller class.

"Morning." Rosalie says as I get to her. I hesitate to sit. She's still a vampire. "Sit. I don't bite." She's in a humorous tone. Funny. The bell rings and I take a reluctant seat.

The day drones on. So far I only had Rose in my first and second class. I didn't have any Cullen in my third or fourth. At least it's now lunch time. Bella told me I can sit with them but I'm going to sneak off to the library. I'm sure Alice has seen my choice and will let the others know. I'm not really hungry to begin with. It also appears that others are giving me space since they saw me arrive with a Cullen. I can see them talking though. Hear little whispers as they look my way. That's okay though. I wasn't looking forward to people trying to introduce themselves anyway honestly. I wanted to blend into the background and survive day to day at school. I can't seem to blend but at least I'm not annoyed.

The library is small. Nothing surprising there, it's a small school. I take a seat at a table in the back and pull out some homework that I need to do to catch up. I hear the library door open and close but don't turn toward it. I do look up though as the chair across from me is pulled out and a mountain of a blond man takes a seat.

"Skipping lunch I see." He says with a big smile.

"I can say the same for you too. Alice tell you where I was?" I ask Emmett.

"She saw you."

"And they sent you?" He chuckles.

"Nope."

"Then why are you here?" He shrugs.

"You're interesting."

"Thank you?" We lapse into a comfortable silence as I work on my homework. I can feel him staring at me but I don't mind.

The bells rings and I gather up my things.

"I'll take you to math. Bella told me you had it next. I have it with you." We leave the library together.

"Thanks. It's nice to know someone in my class. Rose was a big help this morning."

"She's taken a liking to you. She still hasn't taken well to Bella."

"Bells has expressed that. She doesn't understand why. I think I do."

"Oh, really?"

"Bella has a choice since she's with Edward. It's a two way choice. She stays or she leaves. No sane person would choose to stay. Rose didn't have a choice. She's angry that Bella would throw her life away."

"You've really analyzed this haven't you?"

"I had a friend who loved someone like you guys. He was in the same boat as Bella. His love didn't want that life for him and was angry to an extent but was also in love."

"What happened to them?" Emmett asks as we reach our classroom.

"He died. Car accident. His love in turn killed themselves with the help of a wolf."

Math went by slowly. I've never been a fan of it. I'm not bad at it but it sucks. Biology wasn't bad. Alice is in there with me and had me sit with her. She has so much energy I don't know how she contains it. She even offered to help me with some catch up work.

"How was your first day?" Charlie asks as he enters the kitchen. I'm getting a glass of water before bed, Bells is already in her room.

"Not bad. I don't have classes with Bella. I do have some with a few of the Cullen's." He nods.

"They're good people. Not a big fan of Edward though." I nod in understanding. The whole breakup disappearing thing.

"Yeah. I'm going to head to bed. Night Charlie."

"Night Kiddo."

As I pass Bella's room I can hear faint talking. I remember what Edward said about how he spends his nights.

"Goodnight Edward." I say quietly. My room is quiet and a little cool. I had cracked the window about an hour ago. I prefer to be cool while I sleep. As I close the window I look out into the darkness. It's strange. I feel like something is out there. Something not friendly. I close my curtain and get into bed. Something isn't right outside. Maybe having Edward here at night isn't so bad.


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**

**Sorry for lack of updates. One of my cats escaped and was killed by a coyote so I've been dealing with that emotionally along with my college classes have finals coming up. Let me know if you have any thoughts or concerns.**

The first week of school went by slowly. I got caught up in all my classes thanks to the Cullen's. I'm still hesitant to be around them. They are nice people though and so far haven't harm Bella or myself. Alice has been a bit help with my homework. We're even working on a project this weekend for Biology. The rest of the Cullen's are on a hunting trip except Carlisle who is on call at the hospital. Bella is at home pouting since Edward is gone for the weekend.

It's around 9pm and severely dark outside since the Cullen's are in the middle of nowhere. It's an eerie darkness. Alice and I just finished up gathering all the information we need to make our poster board. Tomorrow we plan on actually putting it together.

"We got a lot of work done today." Alice says as I gather up my things.

"We did. I'll make sure to grab the poster board on my way here tomorrow."

Alice goes to say something but stops and stares off into nothing. I've gotten use to her vision interrupts fast over the last week. It can be hard to notice sometimes especially at school. Out of nowhere I feel like I'm flying as Alice grabs me. Next thing I know we are in her bedroom and she opens her closet door.

"Stay here. Don't make a noise. Lock the door." She puts me in the closet. I'm confused but I do as she says. What the hell is going on? I hear a loud shattering sound and a loud ruckus downstairs. I know it's none of the Cullen's back from their trip, Alice wouldn't have put me in the closet. I hear what sounds like the bedroom door just splintering open. I hold my breath. My heart is going crazy, something I wish was silent to vampire ears. There is just silence for several painstaking moments. The closet door knob jiggles. My heart races more. Cool air rushes against me as the door is ripped off the hinges. In front of my stands a woman with wild red hair. Where's Alice?

I'm thrown out of the closet and across the room. She starts to approach me but a blur enters the room and a blurred fight occurs in front of me. I stand and try to quietly exit the room. As I reach the door way I hear a loud shattering of glass from behind me. Turning I see the red haired woman and a broken window. She comes towards me and I rush toward the closet room, Emmett's. I slam the door shut, knowing it won't stop the vampire woman. She must be the nomad Edward mentioned. Why is she here?

The door is broken open and the woman approaches me slowly. I gather my energy and create a burst throwing her out of the room.

"A human with powers? Ooo not human, fairy. You will be tasty." She grabs a hold of my arm, bruising it. I put my other hand on her arm that holds me and focus my powers to burn her arm, giving her severe burns. She hisses and throws me again. I land just shy of the giant glass window.

She blurs and has a hold of my throat, choking me. She brings her mouth to my neck as I try to use my powers to stop her but lack of air is fogging my mind. She's pulled off of me but I feel wetness on my neck and fire starting. Fairies who are bitten are effected differently than humans. I lose focus of the room as fire spreads within my body. I loose track of time. It feels forever until a face is in focus in front of me. It's Carlisle. He's putting pressure on the wound on my shoulder neck area.

"Ava, can you hear me?" I give a nod.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fire." I gasp out.

"Ava, How is this affecting you?" My foggy mind grasps his question. I'm a fairy, not a human, he may have never come across a bitten fairy before.

"Burning. Pain. Less than human. Hours till normal." Fairies are not able to become vampires. The venom will course through our veins until it runs its course. "Alice?"

"She's okay. She's worried. She's outside because of the blood. She's trying to get a hold of the rest of the family. Can I move you to a bed?" I give a shaky nod. He gently picks me and I gasp in pain. He lays me on a bed. I have no idea who's bed I'm in. Everything hurts. I feel tears streaming down my face.

I have no idea how long I lay there. After sometime I can feel a cool hand holding my left hand. It is a nice contrast to the heat I'm feeling. The fire has died down to just a strong warmth. Reality is slowing coming back to me. Turning my head toward the and holding mine I see Emmett resting his head on his other hand, leaning on the bed. I give his hand a squeeze and his eye pop open.

"Carlisle." Emmett says in a normal voice. In a heartbeat Carlisle is next to me, opposite of Emmett.

"How are you feeling, Ava?"

"Sore." I rasp out. "How's Alice?"

"I'm fine." I hear from the doorway. There stand the small woman as if nothing had happened with the nomad. Alice appears to be holding something in her hands. "Esme made you some toast. You should eat." She comes closer as Emmett and Carlisle help me sit up.

"How long have I been out?"

"Twelve hours."

"Charlie."

"I told Bella to tell him you fell asleep here and were spending the night." I nod a thanks to Alice.

"Did the woman go after Bella?"

"No, she just attacked here. Edward is with her now."

"My I examine you to make sure you're okay?" Carlisle asks. I give him a nod as I take a bite of my toast. He blurs for a few moment and has his medical bag with him. He takes a look at the bruise on my arm that the women left. It's a well defined hand print. Looks like I'll be wearing long sleeves for awhile. He continues examining as I turn to Emmett.

"Sorry I ruined your hunting trip." He shakes his head.

"I'd rather be with you any time. How are you feeling?"

"There's still a slight burning but it's a thousand times better. Fairy magic dulls the effects."

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that."

"Was this your first time bitten?" Carlisle asks while taking my pulse.

"Yeah. I knew what to expect though. I had to watch my mom go through it once."

Carlisle finishes his exam and tell me to rest, that there appears to still be venom in my system with how I'm still hurting. Emmett stays with me as Carlisle exits the room.

"How long have you been sitting there?"

"Since we got back about ten hours ago. It took Alice some time to reach us since we were deep in the woods."

"You didn't have to sit with me that long."

"I wanted to." I hear rushing footsteps approach the room. Bella enters, followed by Edward, she has a bag in her hand that she drops on the bed and gives me a hug.

"I was so worried when Edward showed up last night. I wanted to come over then but he said that Alice saw you unconscious until this morning. How are you feeling?"

"Better. Did the woman ever go near the house?" Edward shakes his head.

"Her scent was no where near the house. No other vampire either."

"Thank you for watching over Bella." He nods again.

I spend the rest of the day in the bed I woke up on. Emmett by my side the whole time. We just talked, about nothing and everything. Around dinner time I go back home with Bella since Charlie was going to be home. He was concerned about how tired I looked. I explained I wasn't feeling well and that Carlisle wants me to rest. He doesn't question because he trust the doctor. Thankfully I still have another day to rest before classes.


End file.
